


Make A Wish, Severus!

by Elinie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, F/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Severus Snape's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinie/pseuds/Elinie
Summary: Hermione smirked to herself and took another sip. Tomorrow was the day! Tomorrow was the day of Severus' birthday and by the tradition of three years old, she got back to her habit of recollecting their past years together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Make A Wish, Severus!

**Author's Note:**

> My extreme gratefulness goes to Fawkesy Lady for making this fic shine! =)

Hermione resisted the strange urge to break down and cry as she sipped from her cup of nightly tea: decaf, herbal, and sinfully sweetened for a reason. Since the unfortunate Horcrux Hunt, she acquired the habit of adding as much sugar to her tea as possible. Her parents were scandalized!

Hermione smirked to herself and took another sip. _“Tomorrow is the day! Tomorrow is the day of Severus' birthday,”_ Hermione thought to herself, and by the habit of three years old, she got back to her tradition of recollecting their past years together.

After some years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione realized that she had enough of Ministry dunderheads (as Severus liked to refer to them later) and she came back to Hogwarts to beg him to take her as an Apprentice. She admired Snape’s sharp mind, his deep knowledge, his skills: both as a Muggle and a Wizard. She stopped caring about his scaldings comments long ago. Hermione could provide everyone who would listen with the list of reasons, and that list would be two miles long. 

They argued and they ended up discussing tricky potions till the wee hours in the morning. She worked twenty hours a day to prove to him that he wouldn't regret his decision of accepting her as his Apprentice. He grumbled, finding her wrapped up in the research books, pale and red-eyed from exhaustion, and he would order her to go get some rest, so she wouldn’t collapse while assisting him with brewing. And she would take it as a compliment: rare and that's why treasured, from him. 

Hermione still was too curious for her own good and too insufferable but by some miracle, they learned to tolerate each other's presence with time. She learned to follow his instructions and he learned to let her experiment and feel confident about her ideas. 

She quickly got used to his sarcasm and dry sense of humor, his remarks didn't felt so cutting once she learned to pay attention to the meaning behind them. Snape, for his part, learned to tolerate her presence. When she visited her parents in Australia or felt too vulnerable after another failed attempt to make her love life better, he, to his shock, felt the need to listen to her and to console, if only in a somewhat grumbling way. He never before troubled to learn how to console his students, both past and present ones. 

Hermione and he quickly became acquaintances, tentative friends, and later - lovers. She still wasn't sure how that exact part happened, but she had fallen in love with him without even realizing it. During her Apprenticeship, Snape started caring about her. He left her notes on her worktable, reminding her to eat and to go get some fresh air. He brought her lunch when she got too distracted with brewing, he escorted her to Hogsmeade and hovered protectively over her after another disastrous article from Rita Skeeter was all over "The Prophet's" main page. She appreciated his help to no end but still was a bit afraid to express her gratitude to him. 

She chose to show him instead. 

At first, Hermione brought him rare articles on Potions she found in some Antiquary shop in the far corner of Knockturn Alley. Snape was confused, both strangely touched and alarmed, and showed it by berating her for thoughtlessness for her own safety. The second time she gifted him the mug with the phrase: "The Master of Sarcasm" across it. He managed to smile at her. The third time Hermione gathered all her courage and asked him if he was willing to have dinner with her. To her endless surprise and happiness, he agreed. Thus began their relationship. It was the eve of his birthday. Later, in the darkness of his bedroom, he confessed that it was the best birthday gift he could have ever recalled. 

Not that he ever had any gifts given to him. 

Hermione finished being his Apprentice and now worked at the Apothecary of her own, brewing, inventing, and creating new potions with the help of Severus. 

Their relations progressed quickly, from casual dinners and lunches to passionate kissing and nights full of love and tenderness. She liked to make love to him and she knew perfectly well that he liked making love to her. for it was love, not just mere sex. Hermione could read passion and devotion to her in his eyes every time he bowed down to kiss her, or caress her breasts, or rise above her to claim her once more, to make her his. 

With his help, she slowly learned to let go of her fears and insecurities. With her help, he learned to forgive himself and to allow himself to feel loved. 

Severus proposed to her four months ago. Their wedding was quiet, far from prying eyes, surrounded by friends, and they were happy. She in her golden dress, and he in his grey frock coat. Like silver and gold, like sun and moon, he said that she was like the spring sun which melted the ice that had surrounded Severus' heart for so many dark years. 

So, his birthday was approaching once more, and Hermione meditated over her sugary tea on her gift to him this year: an almost unexpected but long-awaited gift for them both. She once overheard Severus' confessing to Poppy Pomfrey, who was his mother figure, that he would like to have a child one day. A child with Hermione's curls and his dark eyes. His baby girl. Hermione knew that he yearned to prove to himself that he was still capable of doing something good in his life, and she was adamant in helping him make his wish come true. She secretly stopped taking her contraceptive potions some time ago and every night she made a wish upon a star, a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening to help them both have a baby daughter. 

Finishing her tea, she wiped off the happy tears that were rolling down her cheeks, took some white object from the small table, and met Severus' sleepy gaze. He was standing in the doorway and looking  both adorable and fit in his favourite cauldron print pajamas. She'd gifted them to him last Valentine's Day and they clung to his shoulders and waist in all the right places. in his pajamas with little cauldrons she presented him for Valentine's Day last year. 

Without further hesitation, she rose to meet him halfway and wished him a happy birthday with a kiss. Severus took her in his arms, kissing her gently, and frowned upon the small object she put in his open palm - it was a wizarding equivalent of pregnancy tests, but instead of showing pink lines, it reported the gender and the terms of her pregnancy. Two months. The much-desired girl. Their little witch. 

"Happy Birthday, love! Make a wish," Hermione said with a watery smile. 

Severus kissed her passionately. He looked both confused and extremely happy when he understood what the test meant.

“I love you that much that my whole body ache of gentleness and adoration for you. I was lost until you found me, Hermione. I don’t need to make wishes. I, for the first time in my life, feel truly happy with you by my side. I have all my wishes already come true, Hermione." 

End.


End file.
